Schattenmacht 2
by kalanthia
Summary: Bella, die Königin der Volturi, hat einige Monate damit verbracht, Edward als ihren Sklaven zu trainieren. Der Tag der Ernte ist gekommen… Felix und Demetri dürfen auch ein wenig spielen.  Bitte nur Leser ab 18!


**Schattenmacht 2**

A Twilight fanfic inspired by the music of Resident Evil Soundtracks and Rammstein.

Fortsetzung zu Schattenmacht (auf meiner Autorenseite).

Ihr habt darum gebettelt! Ihr seid schuld!

Geschrieben an einem einzigen Morgen. Ja, ich tu so was zum Frühstück.

Ich empfehle, Schattenmacht zuerst zu lesen, allerdings nicht unbedingt erforderlich für das Verständnis des zweiten Teils. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass es eine Handlung gibt, aber mal ehrlich, wer achtet bei einem Porno schon darauf?

Rating: M.

Jeder, der noch nicht 18 ist, oder Probleme mit SM und Boy on Boy hat, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

POV: The Evil Slave Mistress and Queen of all Vampires, formerly known as Bella.

She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see it  
Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that she came home  
Forever

Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)

She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia bathed in possession  
She is home to me

I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never she's coming home  
Forever

Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)

Hard to say what caught my attention  
Fixed and crazy, Aphid attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult to terrorize

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

(Yeah!)

(oh-oh)  
I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist through my need, to self oblige  
She is something in me, that I despise

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me

SHE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!  
SHE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!

She isn't real (She isn't real)  
I can't make her real (can't make her real)  
She isn't real (She isn't real)  
I can't make her real (can't make her real)

~ Slipknot – Vermillion ~

Edward war ein braver Junge. Er wartete nicht die sieben Tage ab, die ich ihm und seiner Familie gewährt hatte, damit sie sich verabschieden konnten, ehe er zu mir nach Volterra reiste. Bereits vier Tage nach meiner, Janes und Alecs Rückkehr traf er ein, demütig, mit gesenktem Kopf.

Ich empfing ihn im Thronsaal.

Natürlich bemerkte er, dass statt der drei Throne nur noch zwei auf dem Podest standen. Es waren ja auch nur noch zwei Könige präsent: Caius und ich selbst.

Noch während des Rückfluges hatte ich Aros Tod arrangiert. Und da ich keine Scherereien wollte, auch den von Sulpicia. Felix, der sich um seinen vormaligen Herrn gekümmert hatte, stand seitlich neben meinem Thron. Athenodora, die sich auf meinen Wunsch hin ihrer Mitbewohnerin entledigt hatte, war aus dem Exil zu Caius zurückgekehrt. In den vergangenen vier Tagen war ich also so nett gewesen und hatte Caius nicht zu mir ins Bett geholt. Je nachdem, wie Edward sich nun anstellte, würde ich vielleicht noch ein wenig länger großzügig sein.

Ich wusste, dass ich wahrlich das Aussehen einer Königin hatte: Gehüllt in schwarzen Samt, tief dekolletiert, ein leichter Stehkragen. In kerzengerader Haltung saß ich auf dem Thron, der schon lange nicht mehr Marcus gehörte. Der Rock zwar knöchellang und ausschwingend, doch bis an die Oberschenkel hinauf, wo er hauteng anlag, vorn geschlitzt. Das Kleid einer bösen Disney-Königin. Zu schade für Edward, dass in meinem Märchen die Bösen siegten.

Mein Haar war an den Schläfen aus der Stirn gekämmt und mit einigen Perlennadeln festgesteckt worden, der Rest meines langen Haares fiel über meine Schultern und den Rücken.

Meine schneeweißen Beine hatte ich überschlagen und ein wenig zur rechten Seite hin angewinkelt. Eine sehr elegante und doch verführerische Haltung. Um meinem Aussehen einen Hauch von Unschuld hinzuzufügen, hatte ich die Schuhe weggelassen und war barfuß.

Edward würde mich bald genug in nichts anderem als einem Paar glänzender, schwarzer Stiefel kennen lernen, wenn er weiterhin ein artiger Junge war.

In diesen Momenten zitterte Edward vor meinen Augen. Ich hatte meinen Schild nicht über meine Untertanen gebreitet – er sollte wissen, zu was ich fähig war, welche Strafen ich verhängen konnte. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Felix über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Der Riese hatte mir zwar Treue geschworen, doch es war dennoch amüsant gewesen, ihn zu brechen. Allerdings hatte er auch erfahren, wie meine Belohnung für seine Dienste aussah.

Edward zuckte zusammen und Felix lachte schmutzig auf. Ich wusste, dass Felix nicht nur eine Vorliebe für mich hatte, sondern auch Gefallen an jungen Männern fand. Ich hatte schon Felix und Demetri zusammen beobachtet. Des Öfteren.

Ein neuer Gedanke formte sich in meinem Kopf, noch hinter meinem Schild vor Edward und der Welt verborgen: Ich würde auf den Tag hinarbeiten, an dem Edward vor mir kniete und sich an meine Knöchel klammerte, sein Gesicht in meinem Schoß vergraben, während Felix ihn fickte. Ich hätte beinahe laut aufgekeucht, so sehr erregte mich die bloße Vorstellung. Oder doch lieber eine andere Art der Folter? Ich würde es herausfinden.

Edward hielt seinen Blick starr auf mich gerichtet, als könne er durch den Fokus auf mich die hinterhältigen Gedanken der anderen ausblenden. Die Farbe seiner Irisse war ein sattes Gold. Er hatte nochmals gejagt, ehe er zu mir gekommen war. Er konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass ich ihm Tierblut gestatten würde, und versuchte so, die erste menschliche Mahlzeit hinauszuzögern. Was für ein niedlicher Versuch.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm diese eine Gunst lassen und Heidi für ihn Tiere besorgen lassen. Seine goldenen Augen würden ihn von der Wache unterscheiden – mein Haustier, das sich seinerseits von Tieren ernährte und es nicht wert war, wie ein richtiger Vampir von der Jagd nach Menschenblut zu leben. Das würde ich später entscheiden.

„Edward.", sagte ich gedehnt und breitete, während ich seinen Namen sprach, meinen Schild über ihm aus. Eine gnadenvolle Königin, das hatte ich ihm ja bereits verraten. „Du bist früher zu mir gekommen, als ich erwartet habe. Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir oder wollte deine Familie dich loswerden?" Ich lachte über seine Wut, die ihn dazu brachte, die Fäuste zu ballen. „Ts ts." Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Der einzige Aggressor in dieser Halle bin ich, Edward, Darling."

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob ich mich. Ich wusste, dass mein Kleid sich durch die Schleppe hinter mir auf den Stufen des Thronpodestes ergoss, als ich mich dazu herabließ, Edward entgegen zu gehen. Auf der untersten Stufe blieb ich stehen, genau die richtige Höhe für mein nächstes Vorhaben und zugleich ein Signal, dass ich immer über Edward stehen würde.

„Komm zu mir, Edward.", forderte ich ihn auf und unterstrich meine Worte mit einer Geste der rechten Hand. Zögernd trat er auf mich zu, blieb eine Armlänge vor mir stehen.

„Nicht so schüchtern, Edward. Begrüße deine Königin so, wie es ihr zusteht. Gib' mir einen Kuss."

Er wählte nicht meine Hand oder meine Wange, sondern meine Lippen für einen kurzen, sanften Kuss. Zärtlich und zaghaft, zugleich versehen mit der Bitte, dem Flehen, nicht mein Diener oder Untertan, sondern mein Geliebter zu werden.

Die gefährlichste Alternative von den dreien.

_Etwa ein halbes Jahr später_

Der Tag war gekommen.

Der Tag, auf den ich so lange gewartet, dem ich entgegengefiebert hatte, nach dem ich mich verzehrte, seit Edward meine Burg betreten hatte.

Was für ein prächtiger Sklave aus ihm geworden war…

Zuerst hatte er Widerstand geleistet, natürlich, so wie es nun einmal Teil seiner störrischen Art war. Doch für jedes Aufbegehren hatte ich ihn bezahlen lassen, mal durch einen Aufenthalt in Janes Gemächern, mal mit Alec in den Verließen, mal durch eine Session mit Felix... Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, Edward zu quälen, und allein der Gedanke an ihn weckte bei mir dutzende Ideen, wie ich ihn foltern wollte.

In der Zeit, die er hier verbracht hatte, hatte er aber auch gelernt, womit ich ihn belohnte, wenn er gehorsam war. Ich war es, die ihn vor Schlägen schützte, ich war es, die ihren Schild über ihn breitete, wenn Jane ihn malträtierte oder wenn ihn die Stimmen seiner Neider hier in der Burg quälten. Ich war die gnadenvolle Königin, die ihm Ruhe und Erholung spendete.

Wie ein gehorsamer Sub hatte er gelernt, nackt und auf Knien hinter mir her zu kriechen auf all meinen Schritten und Wegen durch die Burg. Sein einziges Kleidungsstück war das schwarze, mit silbernen Stacheln besetzte Lederhalsband, dessen Führleine ich locker um mein Handgelenk gewickelt hatte. Brav setzte er sich auf die Fersen und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken, wann immer ich anhielt, um mich mit einem meiner Untertanen zu unterhalten. Er wusste, dass ich persönlich ihn schwer dafür strafte, wenn er in dieser Ruhehaltung nicht die Schenkel leicht gespreizt hielt und erigiert war. Ihn zu bestrafen hatte inzwischen bewirkt, dass er hart wurde und ein hungriger Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag, wann immer ich ihn auch nur mit meiner Gegenwart beehrte.

Edward hatte gelernt, dass mein Geliebter zu sein bedeutete, vollkommen von mir abhängig und mir ausgeliefert zu sein. Es war erregend, einen so perfekten Sub geschaffen zu haben.

Mein ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen, als ich nun mit Edward an seiner Leine exakt drei Schritte hinter mir kriechend durch den allein mir vorbehaltenen Teil der Burg schritt. Edward war nackt, selbstverständlich, und ich hörte das eilige Patschen seiner Handflächen und das Tapp-tapp seiner Knie, als er mir nachkrabbelte.

Ich selbst war gekleidet wie es meinem Rang zustand, züchtig durch den langen Rock, lüstern durch die schwarze Ledercorsage mit Samtbesatz, die meinen Busen emporhob und meine Taille schnürte. Nicht ohne Raffinesse war mein Gewand, denn der lange Rock bedeckte meine Beine und meinen Unterleib nur auf den ersten Blick. Der Stoff war so genäht, dass er um meine Hüfte gewickelt war. Wenn ich mich niederließ, brauchte ich nur die Beine zu spreizen und schon lag mein Innerstes frei vor den Augen und für die Zunge meines Sklaven.

Edward kannte inzwischen meine Vorliebe für Kleidungsstücke dieser Art. Wenn ich unvermittelt langsamer wurde, schaffte er es nicht immer, rechtzeitig abzubremsen und mein Rocksaum strich ihm übers Gesicht. Ich hörte, dass er dann jedes Mal vor erregter Erwartung aufkeuchte. Er lechzte danach, mich zu lecken.

_Hab Geduld, mein Sklave, du darfst mir gleich zu Diensten sein._

Als wir den Saal betraten, in dem der heutige Tag begangen werden sollte, stellte ich empört, aber nur wenig überrascht fest, dass meine beiden anderen Lieblinge schon begonnen hatten, sich die Zeit ohne mich zu vertreiben. Felix lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Diwan, eine Hand als lockere Faust in Demetris Haar, während er den Kopf seines Freundes in seinem Schoß auf und ab dirigierte.

Schwere, blutrote Samtvorhänge verdunkelten den Raum, nur wenige Kerzen in goldenen Lüstern entlang der Wandgesimse spendeten Licht.

Ich machte die beiden Männer auf mich aufmerksam, indem ich mit der Gerte auf Demetris Hintern klatschte.

„Wie unartig von euch, schon ohne uns anzufangen."

Felix grunzte auf, noch immer hart; Demetri leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, setzte sich auf seine Fersen, senkte beschämt die Augen, flüsterte: „Verzeiht, Herrin."

Ich tätschelte Demetris Wange. „Du kannst so eine schüchterne kleine Hure sein, wenn du willst." Eine Ohrfeige folgte meinem letzten Wort.

Ein scharfer Blick auf Felix bewirkte, dass er sich beeilte, neben Demetri in die Knie zu gehen und die Arme auf den Rücken zu verschränken. Seine mächtige Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, da er noch immer versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Die gestählten Muskeln seines Bauches schienen zum Leben erwacht. Demetris Gift glänzte auf seinem steifen Schwanz.

Ich lächelte. Brave Jungs, alle beide.

„Edward, möchtest du Felix nicht dafür danken, dass er gestern so nachsichtig mit dir war? Du hast die Erlaubnis, heute in diesem Raum frei zu sprechen."

„Ja, Herrin.", antwortete Edward gehorsam.

Ein Schlag mit der Gerte bewirkte, dass er auf allen Vieren zu Felix kroch.

„Du darfst deine Hände benutzen, Felix." Ich ließ die Kette fallen, an der ich Edward zu führen pflegte.

„Danke, Herrin." Felix' Grinsen war geradezu dämonisch, als er Edward grob am Halsband packte und sein Gesicht zwischen seine muskulösen Schenkel zog. Edward öffnete seinen Mund, hatte kaum Zeit, mit der Zunge seine Lippen zu befeuchten, ehe Felix ihm auch schon seinen strammen, harten Penis in die Kehle stieß und ihn zu ficken begann.

Momente wie dieser ließen meine Knie schwach und meine Muschi heiß und nass werden.

Ich entschied mich für einen breiten Sessel mit Armlehnen, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand, und mir einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf meine Spielzeuge bot.

Demetri schielte, noch immer unter gesenkten Lidern, auf Felix und Edward. Felix hatte inzwischen Edward mit beiden Händen am Haar gepackt und stieß ihm seinen Penis in kurzen Bewegungen in den Mund. Edward würgte gelegentlich ein wenig, seine Nasenflügel bebten, obwohl er keinen Sauerstoff brauchte. Die Muskeln in seinen Armen, die er noch immer gehorsam auf dem Rücken hielt, zuckten vor Verlangen, sich gegen Felix zu wehren. Wütende Funken standen in seinen goldenen Augen.

Ja, ich hatte ihm gewährt, sich weiterhin von Tierblut zu ernähren. Ich sah gerne zu, wie er seine Beute im Burghof stellte, sich an ihr labte, nackt und hemmungslos. Abwechselnd durfte er mit noch blutigen Lippen seiner Königin für ihre Gnade und Heidi für die Beschaffung seiner Nahrung danken. Jane wiederum strafte Heidi, wenn diese Edwards Zuwendungen für meinen Geschmack zu sehr genoss. Ich selbst züchtigte Edward, wenn ich ihn verdächtigte, seine Gedanken wären mir untreu und er würde sich selbst durch das, was er aus Heidis Gedanken las, Lust verschaffen. Zu schade, dass Aro nicht mehr unter uns weilte, um dies zu bestätigen.

Ich spreizte meine Beine, sobald ich mich niedergelassen hatte. Der weite Rock teilte sich, rutschte langsam von meinen Oberschenkeln herab, gab den Blick auf meine schwarzen, glänzenden Lackstiefel frei, die jeder meiner Sklaven schon zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Demetri beobachtete nun mich, seine vor Verlangen schwarzen Augen auf meine Hand gerichtet, die zwischen den Rocksäumen verschwand, und mit der ich mich unablässig selbst stimulierte.

„Warst du heute ein braver Junge, Demetri?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Ja, Herrin." Erst nachdem er diese beiden Worte gesprochen hatte, schaffte Demetri es, seine Augen von meinem Schoß auf mein Gesicht zu lenken. Er hätte auf jede meiner Fragen mit Ja geantwortet, ob ich ihn nun fragte, ob ich ihn mit Nippelklemmen und einem Buttplug gefesselt von der Decke hängen lassen sollte, oder ob ich ihm gedroht hätte, Jane zu unserer Session hinzu zu rufen.

„Sollen wir Edward fragen, ob du lügst?" Ich ließ meine Finger schneller über meine nassen Falten streicheln, als ich sah, wie ein Schatten über Demetris Züge kroch. Ich konnte seine Angst förmlich riechen. Wir beide wussten schließlich, dass er mit Felix ungehorsam gewesen war, als ich mit Edward den Saal betreten hatte. Ich würde Edward später, wenn wir allein waren, vermutlich ohnehin danach befragen, wie Felix und Demetri die Nacht verbracht hatten.

„Wie es Euch beliebt, Herrin." Demetri schluckte. Sein Penis war schlank und hatte eine schön geformte Eichel. Gerade in Erwartung einer Strafe war er nicht ganz so hart, wie ich es bevorzugte, jedoch auch nicht so schlaff, dass eine Züchtigung notwendig wurde.

Ich warf einen langen Blick auf Felix und Edward. Felix hatte seine Stöße verlangsamt, keuchte bei jedem einzelnen. Edwards Finger zuckten, bereit dafür, sie um Felix' Hals zu schließen und ihm den Kopf von den Schultern zu reißen, sollte ich es ihm je gestatten.

Felix und Demetri hatten sich bei mir das Recht erworben, im Gegensatz zu meinen anderen Sklaven, mir ohne gesonderte Aufforderung zu antworten, und sich zu ergießen, ohne auf meinen Befehl warten zu müssen. Ich konnte sehen und hören, dass Felix kurz vor dem Orgasmus war. Wenn ich ihn für sein voriges Vergehen mit Demetri strafen wollte, müsste ich ihm nur verbieten, jetzt zu kommen, oder ihm befehlen, Edward loszulassen. Ich erwog dies einen Augenblick lang, ehe ich entschied, dass es mir doch mehr gefiel, Felix' ungezügelten, leicht brutalen Umgang mit Edward bis zum Ende zu beobachten.

„Nun, Demetri, es scheint, Edward ist noch immer zu beschäftig, um zu sprechen. Wir werden uns etwas anderes überlegen müssen, wie du mir deine Ergebenheit beweisen kannst."

Ich hob meine Hand ein wenig aus meinem Schoß und schlug den linken Rocksaum so weit zurück, dass mein glatter, haarloser Venushügel und meine Lenden bis zum Hüftknochen hinauf entblößt wurden.

„Komm, Demetri, zeig' mir, was für ein guter Junge du bist." Meine rechte Hand hielt noch immer die Gerte, mit der ich ihn nun zu mir winkte.

Auf Knien rutschte er vor mich, direkt zwischen meine gespreizten Beine. Ich fuhr mit der Gerte über seine Schultern, dann über seine Brust hinab, umkreiste mit der Spitze seine Brustwarzen, glitt über seinen Bauch hinab zu dem Haarflaum, der seinen Schaft umgab.

„Fang' an, Demetri."

„Danke, Herrin." Demetri wusste ab und zu doch, was ich von ihm erwartete. Er beugte sich vor, küsste zaghaft meine beiden Fingern, die nass von meinem Saft waren, leckte meine Finger kurz, sog die Fingerspitzen in seinen Mund und umrundete die Kuppen mit seiner Zunge. Dann sank nach einem kurzen Kuss auf mein Knie vollends zu Boden und berührte mit seinen Lippen die Spitze meines Stiefels. Er küsst den Schaft meines Stiefels nach oben, während seine rechte Hand den Knöchel meines anderen Fußes umfing und Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach oben kroch, bis er nicht mehr Lackleder, sondern meine schneeweiße Haut berührte. Demetri rutschte näher an meinen Schoß heran, während er die Rück- und Innenseiten meiner Schenkel küsste und streichelte.

Mit der Gerte strich ich über seinen Rücken, glitt zwischen seine Pobacken, wieder über sein Rückgrat hinauf. Die Art, wie er auf diese Berührung reagierte, versuchte, seine Position von einem Knie auf das andere zu verlagern, verriet mir, dass er beinahe schmerzhaft hart sein musste.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, ehe Demetri sich traute, seine Hände so hoch auf meine Schenkel zu legen, dass er den zweiten Rocksaum von meinem Geschlecht zurückschlagen konnte. Er fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Ich legte mein linkes Bein mit der Kniekehle auf Demetris Schulter am, zog ihn mit dem Druck meines Stiefels an mich. Ich platzierte eine Hand in meinen Schoß und teilte meine nassen Schamlippen für ihn. Dann erlaubte ich ihm mit einem Nicken, seinen Mund zu benutzen.

Mit kundiger Zunge leckte er von unten über meine geschwollenen Falten bis zur höchsten Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen, schloss seine Lippen um meine Knospe, saugte sie in seinen Mund und kreiste mit der Zungenspitze darüber, verstärkte immer wieder den Druck, wenn ich ihn mit meinen rascher werdenden Atemzügen zu verstehen gab, dass ich seine Bemühungen genoss.

Das vertraute Sengen loderte in mir auf, konzentrierte sich hoch zwischen meinen Schenkeln, entlud sich in einem Feuerball, bei dem ich mit dem Gesäß vom Sessel wegzuckte. Demetri schob seine Hände unter mich, hob mich seinem Mund entgegen und stieß seine Zunge rasch in mich. Ich kam ein hartes, weiteres Mal mit seinen Lippen auf mir.

Die Gerte entglitt meiner Hand.

Demetri lehnte sich an mich, als ich ihm als Belohnung über die Wange strich, zeigte mir seine demütige Zuneigung. Sein Atem strich verlockend über meinen pochenden Schoß.

„Demetri, du darfst dir selbst Erleichterung verschaffen." Er keuchte seinen Dank in mein nasses, geschwollenes Fleisch und begann, mich wieder mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zum zweiten Paar in diesem Saal der Sünde.

Felix stieß Edward von sich, schloss seine Hand um seinen geschwollenen Schwanz und pumpte zwei Mal auf und ab, schrie auf, als seine Hüften seiner Hand entgegenzuckten, dann spritzte er in langen, weißen Fäden über Edwards Gesicht. Die Muskeln an Edwards Kiefer und an seinem Hals spannten sich vor Wut, er hielt die Augen geschlossen, wagte aber nicht, seinen Kopf wegzudrehen. Er wusste, dass ich seinen Anblick als Sub eines anderen Sklaven genießen wollte.

Demetri trieb seine Zunge tiefer in mich.

„Felix!", keuchte ich. „Bedanke dich bei Edward."

Felix war zu erschöpft, um sich wie sonst zu ärgern, dass ich ihm das Folgende befahl. Er beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden auf, raunte: „Danke, Edward." Gehorsam leckte er seinen Samen von Edwards Lippen, seinen Wangen, seinen Augenlidern.

Felix' Charakter zeigte sich wieder, als er zum Schluss Edwards Kinn mit der Hand anhob und ihm, mit seinem eigenen Sperma auf den Lippen, einen Zungenkuss aufzwang. Wieder zuckten Edwards Hände, bereit zu töten. Wie süß von ihm. Und auch ein wenig unartig.

Mir schwebte etwas anderes vor, das er mit seinen geschickten Fingern tun konnte.

„Edward, bereite Demetri für Felix vor." Edward robbte auf Knien zu uns, nahm sich vom Beistilltisch zwischen den Sesseln eine der Flaschen mit Gleitmittel.

In freudiger Erwartung keuchte Demetri in meinen Schoß.

„Noch nicht, Edward.", verlangte ich.

Edward legte das Gleitgel auf den Boden, teilte mit beiden Händen Demetris Pobacken und begann, mit der Zunge Demetris Anus zu lecken.

Demetris Zunge geriet kurz aus dem Takt, seine Finger schlossen sich fester um meine Schenkel, ehe er sich wieder fing. Sein Stöhnen vibrierte durch mein Innerstes.

„Felix, du darfst dir ein Spielzeug für Demetri aussuchen." Felix begab sich auf Knien zu der Kommode, die an der Wand neben dem Bett stand. Er musste sich strecken, reichte aber dank seiner Größe an die oberste Schublade heran, in der die Ledersachen und Strap-ons aufbewahrt wurden.

Felix wählte ein Geschirr mit vibrierendem Buttplug für seinen Freund aus.

„Felix, bring' mir auch etwas zum Spielen mit.", forderte ich ihn auf.

Felix sah mich an, versuchte einzuschätzen, was ich begehrte. Er wählte einen dicken, langen Vibrator aus blauem Glas aus.

„Eine gute Wahl, Felix.", lobte ich ihn und tätschelte seine Wange, als er mir das Spielzeug präsentierte. „Edward, gib Felix das Gleitgel."

Eigentlich war ich nass genug, doch ich wollte, dass der Glasschwengel schön in mir flutschte, während Demetris Zunge sich meinem Kitzler widmete.

Felix nahm die Flasche entgegen, leckte jedoch erst mit der Zunge über den Vibrator, ließ sie um die Spitze kreisen, sog den Schaft in seinem Mund, ehe er eine große Portion Gel darauf verteilte. Seine roten Augen bettelten geradezu darum, dass ich ihm die Gunst erweisen würde, das Spielzeug in mich einzuführen und es für mich bedienen zu dürfen.

Ich zog ein wenig an Demetris Haar. Er verstand und ließ seine Zunge langsam aus mir gleiten, leckte nochmals über meine Schamlippen, und begann dann, an meinem Kitzler zu knabbern. Ich keuchte auf. „Du bist so ein artiger Sklave, Demetri… Mach' ein wenig Platz für Felix. Edward, du darfst jetzt deine Finger benutzen."

Edward wartete mit seinen Aufmerksamkeiten, bis Demetri zwischen meinen Beinen ein wenig nach links gerückt war, die logische Wahl, da mein Bein noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag. Ich winkelte es an und platzierte es auf der Armlehne, dann hob ich das rechte und legte es auf der anderen Lehne ab, mein Schoß nass und bereit.

Drei Augenpaare, zwei rot, eines golden, folgten gierig und geil vor Hunger meinen Bewegungen.

„Felix, komm zu mir." Felix kniete sich neben Demetri. Kurz blickte er in meine Augen, ich nickte. Er hob den Vibrator an, strich mit der Spitze über meine Öffnung, glitt hinab und hinauf, sammelte meinen Nektar darauf, ehe er langsam das Spielzeug ein wenig in mich schob und mich weitete. Langsam zog er es zurück, schluckte vor Begierde, schob es wieder in mich, ein wenig tiefer als zuvor, ließ es heraus gleiten, schob es wieder in mich. Felix wiederholte es so lange, bis er den Vibrator ganz in mich schieben konnte und begann dann, mich mit langsamen Stößen zu ficken.

„Demetri!", verlangte ich. Mein nächster Sklave beugte sich wieder vor und saugte meinen Kitzler. Auf diese beiden Weisen stimuliert zu werden, brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Nur mit Mühe behielt ich meine Augen offen, doch die Mühe war es mit Sicherheit wert.

Edwards nass glänzende Finger verschwanden zwischen Demetris Pobacken, streichelten den Ringmuskel, bis sie Einlass fanden, ihn dehnen und in ihn stoßen konnten. Demetri lehnte sich Edwards Hand entgegen und er schloss die Augen, als Edward genau die richtige Stelle in ihm fand.

Felix betätigte den Knopf, der den Vibrator zum Leben erweckte, und trieb den Glasschaft schneller in mich. Ich schrie auf und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Ich legte ihm die rechte Hand in den Nacken und zog mich mit dem Oberkörper in eine aufrechtere Haltung und gleichzeitig sein Gesicht zwischen meine Brüste. Felix' Lippen bedeckten mein Dekolleté mit keuchenden Küssen, seine Zunge leckte den Spalt zwischen meinem Busen, wie Demetri mit seiner Zunge zwischen meine Schamlippen glitt.

Meine Fingernägel kratzten über Felix' Kopfhaut. Er antwortete mit einem Grollen.

Seine Zähne zerbissen die Bänder der Corsage und zogen ihren oberen Rand so weit herab, dass meine harten Nippel über die schwarze Spitze hervorlugten. Grob umschloss Felix mit der rechten Hand meinen linken Busen und fing mit seinen warmen Lippen meine rechte Brustwarze ein, umkreiste sie mit der Zungenspitze, saugte sie hart in seinen Mund.

Den Vibrator stellte er auf die höchste Stufe und rammte ihn unablässig in mich. „Ja, Felix, fick' mich!", kreischte ich wie von Sinnen. So ein schmaler Grad bis zum Wahnsinn –

Er und Demetri bissen zu, beinahe gleichzeitig, der eine um meine Brustwarze, der andere um meine Klitoris, als ich im zuckenden Inferno kam und kam und kam.

Bebend und schaudernd sank ich im Sessel zurück. Demetri wich ein wenig von mir, schloss immer wieder die Augen, da Edward ihn noch immer mit seinen Fingern fickte. Felix keuchte zwischen meinen Brüsten, dann ließ ich seinen Haarschopf los und schob ihn von mir weg. Der noch immer summende Vibrator glitt aus mir und fiel auf den Teppich.

Felix schaltete ihn aus und half mir dann, meine Füße wieder auf dem Boden abzustellen. Anschließend setzte er sich auf seine Fersen zurück und legte seine Arme auf den Rücken. Sein Schwanz war der größte, der prächtigste meiner drei Sklaven.

Ich erblickte das Geschirr, das Felix auf mein Geheiß für Demetri mitgebracht hatte. Ich brauchte eine kurze Pause, doch das hieß nicht, dass ich meinen Sklaven Erholung gönnte.

Ich deutete auf den Buttplug. „Felix."

Er nahm das Spielzeug.

„Lass' Demetri für mich kommen, Felix."

„Ja, Herrin.", keuchte er. Er rutschte auf den Knien rückwärts, bis er neben Edward hinter Demetri war. Sein Penis wippte dabei, berührte seinen muskulösen Bauch, glänzte an der Spitze von seinem Samen.

„Demetri, leg' deinen Kopf auf meinem Knie ab. Guter Junge."

Demetri tat, was ich ihm befohlen hatte, hielt sich dabei mit zitternden Händen an meiner Wade fest. Sein Atem ging schnell und er schloss immer wieder die Augen, wenn Edwards Finger erneut in ihn glitten. Ich beobachte meine braven Jungs und streichelte das Haar in Demetris Nacken, ehe ich entschied:

„Edward, überlass' Felix deinen Platz. Komm zu mir, du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient."

Während Felix sich über die Lippen leckte und Demetris Beine spreizte, kroch Edward zu mir. Er musste sich ein wenig erheben und auf der Armlehne abstützen, um mich küssen zu können, als ich den Kopf drehte und ihn mit einem Fingerzeig dazu aufforderte.

Mit meiner Hand, die neben dem Sessel herabhing, umschloss ich seinen harten Penis. Edward keuchte heftig in meinen Mund, als ich ihn am Halsband packte und ihn halb auf mich zog, mit meiner Zunge über seine leckte und seinen Schwanz zu massieren begann.

Mit weiten, leuchtenden Augen starrte er gebannt auf meine Brüste. Mit beinahe trägen Bewegungen fing ich an, meine Brüste zu streicheln, die Nippel sacht in meinen Fingern zu rollen, bis sie sich zusammenzogen und aufrecht standen. Edwards Mund war leicht geöffnet und er biss sich immer wieder in die Unterlippe. Ich verstärkte den Griff um seinen Schaft, pumpte ihn schneller, spielte mit seinen geschwollenen Hoden, widmete mich wieder seinem Penis, verrieb mit dem Daumen seinen Samen auf der Eichel. Mit der rechten Hand knetete ich meine Brüste und hob schließlich die eine an, bot sie Edward dar. Er wimmerte, weil ich ihm noch nicht die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, meine Brüste zu berühren.

Das Pochen war in meinen Schoß zurückgekehrt.

Als ich seinen Namen aussprach, schloss er seinen Mund gierig um meine Brustwarze und begann zu saugen und zu lecken.

Unterdessen hatte Felix den Buttplug mit Gleitgel vorbereitet und presste ihn langsam an Demetris Anus, führte ihn zunächst nur mit der Spitze ein, dann vollständig, drehte das Spielzeug dabei leicht, als er es einige Male herauszog und wieder in Demetris Öffnung schob. Auf mein Zeichen hin legte Felix Demetri das Geschirr an, schloss den Gürtel und die Riemen um seinen Unterleib und seine Oberschenkel. Ein hübscher Anblick, das Leder und Metall und Demetris um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnde Härte. Felix wäre frech genug gewesen, um sich in dieser Situation selbst zu streicheln, doch nicht Demetri, dessen Schüchternheit und Angst vor Strafe siegten.

Felix richtete sich nach getaner Arbeit auf den Knien auf und bot mir auf seiner ausgestreckten Handfläche den Auslöser für den Vibrator des Buttplugs an.

„Danke, Felix, das ist alles für jetzt." Ich nahm den Auslöser entgegen und befestigte ihn am Geschirr an Demetris rechter Hüfte. Wie zufällig strich mein Handrücken dabei an seinem Ständer entlang. „Demetri, setz' dich neben Felix."

Demetri keuchte auf, wimmerte kurz, als er neben seinem Freund auf die Fersen zurück sank. Der Buttplug war nicht sehr groß, doch er reichte aus, um ihn sowohl zu erregen wie ihm unbequem zu werden, als er jetzt die Position wechseln musste.

Ich widmete mich nun ganz meinem jüngsten Sklaven, küsste seine Stirn, strich sein wirres Haar aus seinen Augen, lobte ihn dafür, wie er meine Brustwarze saugte.

Heißer Samen rann über meine Hand, benetzte meinen Stiefel, als Edward den Höhepunkt erreichte. Seine Lippen noch immer um meinen Nippel murmelte er immer wieder meinen Namen. „Bella, meine Bella, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr… meine Bella!"

Nur meine heimliche Schwäche für meinen bevorzugten Sklaven verhinderte, dass ich meine Gerte wieder zur Hand nahm und ihn für seine Verfehlung strafte.

Ich hob meine Hand, kostete ein wenig seines süßen Samens von einem Fingerknöchel und befahl Edward dann, meine Finger mit seiner Zunge zu säubern. Er leckte so begierig an meinen Fingern wie zuvor an meinen Brustwarzen. Ich sollte ihm noch etwas anderes zu tun geben.

Ich erhob mich vom Sessel, entzog Edward meine Hand, ergriff die störende, ramponierte Corsage, die ohnehin nur noch von wenigen Fäden in meiner Rippengegend gehalten wurde, und entledigte mich ihrer, ließ sie auf Edwards Gesicht fallen. Er schloss hastig beide Hände um seine Beute und sog einen tiefen Atemzug meines Geruchs ein.

Mit der anderen Hand riss ich den Rock von meiner Taille und reichte ihn Edward. „Wenn dich mein Geruch so erregt, Sklave, dann zeig mir, was du hiervon hältst."

„Danke, Herrin." Seine Stimme wurde vom Stoff gedämpft. Wo sich der Rock auf seinen Schenkeln bauschte, konnte ich sehen, dass er masturbierte. Er presste mit einer Hand den Stoff um sein Glied und rieb heftig auf und ab. Seine Hüften zuckten im Sitzen, als er sich ergoss und der Stoff um seine Penisspitze dunkel wurde und sich mit seinem Samen vollsog.

Gott, war er sexy!

„Sei ein Schatz, Edward, und schieb' den Sessel ein wenig beiseite."

Er gehorchte und ließ nach einem weiteren Atemzug, bei dem sich seine Irisse in sattes, dunkles Gold verwandelten, den Rock auf der Armlehne zurück, ehe er hinter mich zurückkehrte, so dass er nun mit Felix und Demetri ein Dreieck bildete.

Umringt von meinen Subs stand ich da, alle drei auf ihren Knien um mich versammelt, nur darauf lauernd, dass ich ihnen den Befehl erteilte, mir Lust zu bereiten. Ich drehte mich um mich selbst, streichelte hier eine Wange, dort Felix' schwarzes Haar, zeichnete mit dem Daumen Demetris Augenbraue nach, strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Edwards Unterlippe, weil er daran nagte. Meine lieblichen, gehorsamen, wollüstigen Untertanen.

„Ihr dürft mich berühren, wie es euch gefällt.", sprach ich schließlich.

Zögernd streckten sich sechs Hände nach mir aus, streichelten meine Kniekehlen, wanderten sacht meine Schenkel hinauf. Edward, wie er es oft tat, erlaubte sich, die Reißverschlüsse meiner Stiefel herabzuziehen, langsam, falls ich es ihm doch verbieten sollte. Ich hielt mich mit der linken Hand in Edwards rotbraunem und der Rechten in Demetris schmutzigblondem Haar fest, als ich meinen beiden Sklaven erlaubte, mir aus den Stiefeln zu helfen. Felix war unterdessen forscher, seine Finger erkundeten bereits meinen nassen Schoß, streichelten meine Schamlippen. Er war auch der Erste, der es wagte, meinen Po zu küssen und ein wenig Haut zwischen seine Lippen zu saugen und an mir zu knabbern.

Meine drei Sklaven kümmerten sich hervorragend um mich, bis ich vor Lust nicht mehr stehen konnte und meine Beine nachgaben, über ihnen gespreizt, meine nassen Falten glänzend von ihrem Gift, ihre Finger in meinen beiden Öffnungen, ihre Hände nicht mehr nur auf ihren eigenen Schwänzen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen, als Felix' Finger sich in meinem Innersten krümmten, als Edward gegen Demetris Schultern keuchte und zubiss, während er sich über Felix' Schenkel ergoss, als Demetri seine Lippen zu einem zitternden Kuss an meine Kniekehle drückte und sein Samen über meine Zehen rann.

Ich befahl Edward, sich auf den Sessel zu setzen. Ich stellte mich über ihn und kniete mich dann über ihn auf die Armlehnen, mein Geschlecht direkt vor seinem Gesicht. „Du darfst mich lecken, Edward." Er legte seine Hände um meine Oberschenkel und dirigierte mich näher an sein Gesicht.

„Demetri, stell dich hinter die Lehne." Ich brauchte jemanden, an dessen Schultern ich mich festhalten und dessen Rücken ich mit meinen Nägeln aufkratzen konnte, wenn ich um Edwards Zunge kam.

Ich schlug mir selbst mit einer Hand auf den Po, glitt dann mit meinen Fingern zwischen meine Backen, bis ich meine Nässe erreichte, spreizte meine Falten ein wenig. Edward leckte von vorne meine Finger.

„Felix, mein Kleiner" – wie sehr er verabscheute, wenn ich ihn so betitelte! – „du darfst mit mir tun, was du am Besten kannst."

Felix trat hinter mich und fuhr mit eingeölten Fingern über meine Pobacken, massierte meine Brüste, streichelte wieder hinab zu meinem Gesäß, knetete es, schlug mit der flachen Hand zu und zog die Pobacken ein wenig auseinander, presste sie um seinen Schwanz zusammen, reizt meine hintere Öffnung abwechselnd mit seinem Schaft und seinen Fingern, ehe er ein wenig in mich sank. Er masturbierte sich selbst und zog sich dabei immer wieder aus mir zurück und drang danach wieder bis zur Eichel langsam in mich, brachte mich an die Grenze zum Wahnsinn.

Felix war der Einzige, dem ich gestattete, mich auf diese Weise zu nehmen.

Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, warum ich all meine anderen Sklaven hatte, wo ich doch Felix mein talentiertestes Eigentum war. Er war der Erste, der mein Sklave geworden war, zu einem gewissen Teil aus freien Stücken, denn er hatte rasch erkannt, dass mit mir nicht nur eine junge, rachsüchtige Vampirin nach Volterra gekommen war, sondern auch eine gefährliche Umstürzlerin. Felix hatte sich einen Spitzenplatz in meinem Gefolge erworben.

Er war der Erste, dem ich meine Gunst gewährte und dem ich meine Jungfräulichkeit schenkte.

Es versetzte Edward in Zorn und beschämte ihn, wenn Felix daran dachte, dass er der Erste war, der meinen Leib besessen hatte, und Felix dachte stets verlässlich daran, wie auch jetzt, als er mit seiner ganzen, prallen Länge in mich sank und mit seinem Mund an meiner Halsgrube aufkeuchte.

Edward hätte mein Erster und für immer mein einziger Liebhaber sein können, in einem anderen Leben, doch er hatte seine Chance verspielt. Ich würde nie ermüden, ihn dafür leiden zu lassen, und er würde mir ewig neu beweisen müssen, dass er mich doch liebte wie nichts auf dieser Welt.

Ich ließ meine Hüften kreisen, so weit es mir mit Felix' Schwanz, der bis zu den Eiern in mir steckte, möglich war, und ritt mit Hilfe seiner Stöße Edwards Gesicht.

Edward musste mich an meinen Schenkeln festhalten, um den Kontakt nicht zu verlieren. Ich hielt mich an Demetris Schultern und gelegentlich an seinem Haar fest, gestattete ihm, mich zu küssen und sich selbst zu befriedigen.

Es schien, als kämpften Felix und Edward darum, wer von beiden mir die größte Lust bereiten konnte, wer von beiden mich auf den höchsten Gipfel der Erregung treiben konnte, so energisch und hart fickten und leckten sie mich. Ein Wettkampf, bei dem ich gerne und willig die Schiedsrichterin war, um schließlich das Unentschieden mit lauten, ekstatischen Schreien zu verkünden.

Ich lachte, als Demetri, der uns drei und besonders meinen Schoß, den Edward züngelte, beobachtet hatte, über Edwards Haare wichste. Oh, wie wütend Edward in mein nasses Fleisch knurrte, seine Zunge in mich stieß, seine Finger in meine Schenkel grub. Sein schönes Haar!

„Demetri, du schlimmer Junge!" Die Worte waren Seufzer auf meinen Lippen. „Gib deiner Herrin einen Kuss."

Er küsste mich lange und zart, beinahe liebevoll, während Felix sich vorsichtig aus mir zurückzog und Edwards Hände von meinem Leib stieß, mich selbst halten wollte. Eifersüchtig rang Edward mit ihm, verlor jedoch und benutzte dann seine Hände dazu, meine Schamlippen zu fingern und zu spreizen, damit er mit seiner heißen Zunge tiefer lecken konnte.

Felix trieb in langen, harten Stößen von hinten in mich und ich keuchte gegen Demetris Mund, tastete mit meinen Fingern nach seinem Geschirr, bis ich fand, was ich gesucht hatte.

Ich biss in Demetris Unterlippe, als ich kam, und betätigte gleichzeitig den Auslöser des Buttplug-Vibrators. Sein ganzer Körper erschauderte, Oberkörper an Oberkörper mit mir. Es war zu lustig, als er ein zweites Mal in Edwards Haare kam.

Ich kicherte und Felix versuchte, sein Lachen mit einem Kuss zwischen meine Schulterblätter zu dämpfen, als er seinen schlaffen Penis aus mir zog. Ich sank rittlings auf Edwards Oberschenkel, legte ihm eine Hand an den Hals. „Du warst nie hübscher als in diesem Augenblick, mein Sklave.", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Demetri, Felix, ihr seid für heute entlassen. Ihr dürft duschen gehen und danach teilt ihr Jane mit, dass ich ihre Dienste heute nicht benötige."

„Ja, Herrin." Beide sanken auf die Knie und krabbelten rückwärts bis zur Tür, wo sie sich erhoben und den Raum mit einer Verbeugung verließen.

„Edward, mein Liebling." Sein Körper hatte sich kurz verkrampft, als er Janes Namen hörte, doch nun entspannte er sich wieder. Meine Hand streichelte sanft sein Gesicht und ich drückte meine Lippen zart auf seine, leckte mit der Zungenspitze meinen Nektar aus seinen Mundwinkeln. „Du hast den heutigen Tag so bemerkenswert gemeistert, wie ich mir von dir erhofft hatte. Du darfst zur Belohnung diese Nacht mit deiner Herrin verbringen."

„Danke, Herrin.", antwortete er gehorsam.

„Was möchtest du jetzt tun? Wir haben sehr viel Zeit für uns allein, Edward." Ich streichelte seine Brust, küsste ihn wieder. „Was willst du mit deiner Bella anstellen?"

Sein Blick sank zwischen uns hinab auf mein Geschlecht, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem halb erigierten Penis entfernt.

Ich lehnte mich an ihn, rieb meine Nässe an ihm, bis er vollständig hart war. Unterdessen küssten wir uns, leidenschaftlich, in seinem Fall auch voller Sehnsucht, seine Hände auf meinem Rücken und auf meinen Oberarmen auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Halt und nach aller Zuneigung, die ich ihm eventuell entgegenbringen könnte.

„Lass mich dich lieben, bitte.", murmelte er gegen meine Lippen.

Eine Formulierung, wie nur Edward sie äußern konnte.

Ich fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch seinen Haaransatz. „Hier auf dem Sessel?", fragte ich schelmisch.

„Drüben auf dem Bett.", bat er. „Bitte, Bella. Ich brauche dich."

Er brauchte mich also…

Ich breitete meinen Schild um ihn und schirmte ihn von den Gedanken all derer, die sich in der Burg befanden und niemals schwiegen, ab.

Edward seufzte auf, als der Strom der Stimmen versiegte.

„Dann nimm mich, wie du mich brauchst, liebster Edward."

Er hob mich hoch, hielt mich in seinen Armen und trug mich zum Bett. Vorsichtig legte er mich auf den Kissen ab und da ich nichts weiter tat, als abzuwarten, wagte er es, meine Beine zu öffnen und sich auf mich zu legen.

In der Tat, er machte Liebe mit mir. Sanft, zärtlich, einfühlsam, begleitet von tief empfundenen Liebesschwüren. In einem anderen Leben hätte unser Sexleben genauso ausgesehen, süß und niedlich, mit anderen Worten: langweilig und einfallslos.

Alles, woran ich denken konnte, während er sich auf mir bewegte, war, dass Demetri ihm gerade eben noch in die Haare gewichst hatte. Ich erwiderte Edwards Küsse, um nicht schon wieder zu lachen.

Er nannte mich seine Bella, als er sich in mir ergoss, und ich ihn meinen Edward, als ich meine Ringmuskeln um ihn anspannte und ihn glauben ließ, ich sei gekommen.

Mein dummer kleiner Junge.

Er kuschelte sich erschöpft neben mich und fasste meine Hand, um sie zu küssen.

„Lass uns duschen gehen." Ich rutschte von ihm fort, reichte ihm meine Hand, zog ihn auf die Beine und führte ihn wie einen Gleichberechtigten ins Bad.

Wir schmiegten uns unter den heißen Wasserstrahlen aneinander, liebkosten und küssten uns. Ein heimlicher Beobachter hätte uns für ein ganz gewöhnliches Liebespaar halten können.

Ich wusch Edward die schmuddeligen Haare und er schnurrte wie eine kleine Katze.

Es gab nur noch eines, was ich heute vollbringen wollte.

Die Krönung des Tages, der alles vernichtende Schlag.

Jane war nie diejenige gewesen, die er zu fürchten brauchte.

„Edward, Darling", raunte ich und legte von hinten die Arme um seine Brust, zog ihn an mich, bis er meine harten Brustwarzen an seinem Rücken spüren konnte, „was glaubst du, was deine Familie gerade tut?"

Sein Körper gefror unter meinen Worten.

Ich drehte mit einer Hand am Kinn seinen Kopf zu mir und küsste seine Schläfe. „Glaubst du, dass Alice uns gesehen hat? Trauert sie um dich?" Mit der Zungenspitze leckte ich über seine Ohrmuschel, fing sein Ohrläppchen kurz mit meinen Zähnen. „Oder ist sie ein unartiges Mädchen und genießt mit Jasper, was sie sieht?"

Er wimmerte auf, als ich meine Hand über seinen Bauch nach unten glitt und sich um seinen Penis schloss.

„Weint Esme um dich?", flüsterte ich weiter, während ich mit seinem schlaffen Glied spielte. „Wünscht Carlisle, er hätte dich sterben lassen, statt dich zu verwandeln?"

Ich lachte kehlig, meine Zähne auf seinem Hals, leckte über die Bisswunden, die Carlisle einst verursacht hatte.

Ich entließ Edward aus meiner Umarmung. Wie eine Marionette taumelte er gegen die Fliesen, rutschte daran herab, bis er in der Ecke der Dusche hocken blieb.

Die Wassertropfen auf seinem schneeweißen Gesicht erinnerten mich an Tränen, umso mehr, als er sich in einer schwachen, verzweifelten Geste mit den Händen über die Augen fuhr.

Ein letzter Dolchstoß in sein Herz, schmerzhafter als ein Peitschenhieb.

„Vielleicht, liebster Edward, ist es an der Zeit, dass wir deine Familie zu uns einladen."

~ Le fin? ~


End file.
